The Transformers Theory
by Katherine Michaela
Summary: what if howard was wanted by the decepticons? what if Raj got captured? how does soft kitty fit into all of this? set after second transformers and after the season 5 finale of the big bang theory. me and miskakikia96 wrote this story together. hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**HI! so... i dont really know how this story came to be. but i assume it started when mishkakikia96 asked me something about transformers and the big bang theory. so me and her both wrote this together. we are proud of this, so hopefully you enjoy!**

* * *

The Transformers Theory

Leonard, Sheldon, Penny and Raj were all in the apartment eating take out.

"You know what I don't understand?" Sheldon asked

"What?" Leonard said

"Why there are not a lot of crossovers on television."

"Why?"

"Wouldn't it be entertaining to see? The possibilities are endless"

"I guess. I never thought about it like that."

"You never thought about it? What do you mean?"

"When I watch TV I am not thinking about if it would be a good crossover."

"Oh, well now you can."

Then Howard burst in. 'hey guys! You wont believe what just happened!"

"Well I hope it's a good one. Your late." Sheldon told him

"Remember the work I did on the satellite?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Penny asked

"I'm being sent to DC to be honored for my work!"

Everyone stood up and congratulated him. Excited for their friend.

"You guys want to come with me?"

"Why would I leave?" Sheldon asked

"To support Howard, Sheldon" Leonard sounded annoyed.

"But why should I have to go all the way to DC?"

"Call it an adventure Sheldon." Penny coaxed

"But I don't like the east coast. It's warm and muggy in the summer, freezing in the winter. Prone to Hurricanes, and DC is full of politicians and diplomats an I just don't have the patience."

"You should support him Sheldon." Leonard kept trying.

"Fine… I'll go pack" he gave in.

"So will I. see you guys soon." Penny left.

"I can't believe your being honored in DC dude!" Raj finally being able to talk said to his friend.

"I am still here Raj!" Penny piped in.

* * *

When they arrived in DC they were treated to luxury. Which was fairly new to them. It really pays to know someone being honored in the Capital city. When the group got off the plane, they saw an obvious driver with a sign with Howards name on it. He was a limo diver. Now they were heading to a fancy hotel in downtown DC.

"I can't believe I'm riding in a limo!" Raj exclaimed so excitedly he was almost shaking.

"I know! This is so cool!" Leonard was almost as excited.

"Guys! Be cool! Yeah this is a big deal but… tone it down…" Howard said

"OH MY GOSH THE WHITE HOUSE!" was the next thing he said

"Did you know…?"

"SHELDON."

"Fine."

* * *

Meanwhile in Kenya, the Decepticons were having a 'staff meeting'. They were discussing their latest plot to obtaining more energon to finally take down the Autobots and claim Earth as their own.

Shockwave made a call through Skype to the home base. "Evening fellow Decepticons!"

"Evening Shockwave." Megatron greeted. "Do you have any news on how to obtain more energon?"

"I might. I have attached myself to the new NASA satellite. A Howard Wolowitz was working in it; he said that the Satellite could place new natural energy sources. One of them being energon."

"Did you hack into the satellite's main software system?"

"I… I cant."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT?"

"The software system is too complex. The passwords are not the same as usual. The only person that knows them is Howard."

"Can you not hack into the storage of the passwords?"

"Yes, I did. Their not there"

"Well, we need those passwords to find the energon deposits… Decepticons mobilize! We need to find Howard Wolowitz at all costs! Shockwave?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Good work, but do better"

"Congratulations to Howard Wolowitz, for his exceptional work with the Energis Satellite!"

The room clapped as Howard walked to the stage to collect his metal. With the exception of Sheldon, who was tapping the table?

"Why are you doing that?" Leonard whispered

"Doing what?" Sheldon replied

"Tapping the table"

"My hands would get tiered if I continued clapping"

"Ok… what's the real reason?"

"How come Howard gets a metal and I don't? He doesn't even have a doctorate?"

"He did a good job with the satellite."

"Big who ha. I work with string theory"

"That satellite is going to help find new resources for electricity"

"Darn it."

* * *

The Decepticons had all left to locate Howard. And out in the corner on the table there was a toy truck. That toy truck twitched. And then a little more before turning into a robot, that had the Autobots logo and scurried out of the lair.

The Autobots were listening to Sam ranting about his break up when their little robot friend walked into their area of the US military base in DC.

"Hello Barnicus, what have you got on the Decepticons?" Ratchet said to the small robot

"Energon. Satellite. Capture."

"I feel like we are talking to an advanced robotic lassie here. What does that mean?"

"The Decepticons have a plan to capture the guy who worked on the new satellite because it can look for new energy sources. One being energon!"

"That doesn't sound good."

"No, they are looking for a Howard Wolowitz at all costs as we speak!"

"That's really not good"

"No its not!" Barnicus scurried away

"Is that the man they are honoring tonight here in DC?" Que asked

"Where did you here that?"

"I read that in the paper" Que replied

"They still make those?"

"I can assure you they do, Ratchet."

"AUTOBOTS, ROLL OUT!" Optimus called out. "Bumblebee go to the hall and collect Howard, we will secure the premises incase the Decepticons arrive."

* * *

The awards had been given out and now everyone was mingling. An area was cleaned off and became a dance floor for couples. Howard pulls Bernadette up to sway to the music of the jazz band that had been hired for the evening. There were a few couples on the dance floor. Some of the couples had the awkwardness of being co-workers others looked like they really truly loved each other. Howard and Bernadette looked around and people watched the other dancers. Discussing all the ones they saw.

"Look at those two? They look like they can't get far enough away form each other?"

"Who?"

"The girl in the flowered dress?"

"Okay… oy! They look uncomfortable"

"Look at that guy! You can tell that's his boss"

"Awe, look at that couple."

"What one?"

"The curly haired guy and the dark haired girl."

"What about them?"

"They look so sweet! Look at them they must really love one another."

"Yeah, like us."

"Exactly"

"Howie?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you upset?"

"About what?"

"About me? Having to leave early?"

"What? No! I'm not upset! Why would I be?"

"I can't stay for your big DC weekend."

"I'm not upset! You're here right now! And I couldn't be happier!"

"Okay"

"Don't worry. I love you, here or not."

"Hey look at those too. They look like they belong together"

"Which ones?"

"The pretty brown haired girl and the muscular brown haired guy"

"Where?"

Bernadette moved his head into the direction. "Right there."

"Oh yeah, like us"

"Like us." There was a small beep heard and Bernadette looked at her watch. "Oh I have to leave to got to my flight now."

"Oh, okay, I'll walk you out."

"Okay. See you when you get back."

"Alright"

* * *

Lennox walked into the ballroom he scanned the area looking for his target.

"I'm in. what's the plan?"

"Get Howard out of there and in our protection."

"That's it?"

"Yeup"

"Nothing exploding? Being destroyed?"

"That's about it."

"You guys are losing your touch."

"We don't need the DC area in a panic do we?"

"No."

"All you need to do is get to Wolowitz and bring him to base."

"Got it. Lennox out." He clicked out the connection to Optimus. "I feel like James Bond." He whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Howard Wolowitz, Lt. Lennox. Congratulations with the satellite." Lennox put out his hand for Howard to shake.

"Thank you, Lt. Lennox."

"Can I come talk to you, in private?"

"Ah, sure?"

"So what is the satellite going to be looking for?"

"Anything that can be used as electricity. Mostly sustainable. Why?"

"I work for NEST, and we have reason to believe that the satellite could be used for something's not so good in the near future."

"Whoa! I am a good guy! I just don't want earth to run out of power!"

"We are not worried about you, or anyone working on the satellite. It's the Decepticons that want that power. Ever heard of energon?"

Howard nodded.

"The Decepticons want energon for power. The more they have, the more power they will have to take over the world."

"Rut row."

"Its not good at all."

"Well what can we do?"

"We need to get you to our base. The Decepticons are looking for you and anyone that may know you, you need to stay in DC."

"What about those guys? Are they in danger?"

"Possibly"

"Shouldn't we bring them too?"

"Probably"

"Man of few words, aren't you?"

"Shall we get them and go?"

"Probably"

"I must go, but I will tell your driver of the new arrangement okay?"

"Got it"

"Wait a second…"

"Yes"

"Is NEST like SHIELD?"

"From the comic books?"

"Maybe…"

"Go collect your friends."

* * *

"Why are we leaving early?" Penny asked, a wee bit drunk

"Yeah Howard! You're such a party pooper! Ever since you got that stupid metal!" Raj said just as drunk

"I don't know why you two are complaining. It's almost midnight." Sheldon said

"Sheldon, I think you need to relax and stop being a bubble popper!" Leonard poked at his roommate.

"Guys lets just go to the limo again and head back"

"FINE" they all said.

They got themselves into the limo and ready to go. Then outside the limo, they didn't see behind them. A yellow Camaro with black racing stripes drove off a roof and transformed into a robot in mid air. That robot summersaulted on the road and picked up the limo they were in, and ran with it like a quarterback about to make a touchdown. Screams issued in the limo, along with confusion. Bumblebee kept on running.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Leonard asked Bumblebee

"Let me explain" Que entered "my name is Que, and your ride here is Bumblebee. We are the Autobots, here to save and protect the world from the Decepticons. We work with NEST. You all will meet with Optimus in a short moment to tell you more of what will happen. I can tell you, Howard here needs to be protected by us."

"Howard? Again? Why is all the fun happening to him and not me?" Sheldon said. "And you, look very familiar."

"Thank you?" Que replied to the mantis like human. "Now, you must understand how important it is we are all on the same page. Right Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee nodded and made some noises in agreement

"What is NEST? Who are the Decepticons? And why are we here?" Leonard asked frustrated

"Crap, I forgot to ask that guy." Howard realized

"NEST stands for Network Elements: Supporters and Transformers" Que replied. "The Decepticons are the evil version of us that want to take over the universe. And you all are here because the Decepticons want your friend Howard, because of his work on the Satellite. And you are all in danger of them"

"Bet you didn't get a metal now, do you Howard?" Sheldon asked snarky

"Sheldon play nice" Penny asked

"FYI Sheldon, I did good on the satellite"

"Then why are you wanted by the Decepticons?"

"How bout this? I make a deal with them? They take you instead of me?"

"I don't see how it will help"

They all stared at him.

"What? I don't."

"Que? Where did you put my… who are they?" Sam walked in

"If what you are looking for is your cellphone to call Mikaela to take you back, then no, we destroyed it about an hour ago. And the people you are referring to are… I'm sorry, what are your names?"

"I am Leonard, this is Sheldon, Raj, Howard and Penny"

"Hi, why are you here?"

"Decepticons want me. I'd say dead or alive, but I know they want me alive so they can kill me so…"

"Oh, well have fun with that. Good luck."

"I will need that, thanks."

"And you are all here for protection?"

"Basically." Penny replied.

"Well, let me show you around, so you're comfortable. Okay guys?"

"They cant. Not till I talk with them. You can go flirt with Blondie later, Sam." Optimus walked in.

"Did Que tell you of the Decepticons?"

"I did sir."

"Good. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots and yada yada yada. Someone really has to update this speech. Anyway, I am here to help protect you all from the Decepticons. If you want to go out in DC, make sure you have one of us with you at all times."

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Raj asked

"You can go on that tour that Mr. Heartache here was offering?"

"Hey!"

"Its true Sam all you have done since you and Mikaela broke up is mope here and try and call her every hour."

"Rant sir, you forgot rant." Que added

Bumblebee nodded and made more noises. He even played a 'so sick' by Ne-yo to push the point.

"Thanks guys! Love the support!"

"Were always here for you buddy." Ironhide said from behind.

"Ironhide? Why so late?" Optimus asked

"Traffic. Didn't want to make the same fuss as Bumblebee there had. So I tried this whole driving thing out."

"What do you mean fuss that Bumblebee made?"

"He summersaulted and ran with the limo that Howard and his friends were in"

"Oh boy"

"You telling me."

"You had to pull a trick didn't you?"

A nodding Bumblebee came out from behind he looked at the ground.

"At least you got them here in one piece. Unlike the training dummy"

"Bee here still feels bad about that one." Sam asked.

"Sam? You may want to take the group on that tour now, we may need to have a robot to robot conversation" Que shooed the group out of the room and turned to the TV.

"The TV may catch the stunt. DC may go into panic once more." Que told them.

"That's true. What will we say?" Ironhide added, "The Decepticons are not here for Battle yet. And we have five people in our possession. Bumblebee made a scene. What if people are concerned? Have Lennox deal with it?"

"That's the plan now" Optimus said "let him deal with it. He wanted sparkle"

"Sparkle? He said that?" Ironhide added

"Not exactly, but that's basically what he said"

"Okay then"

* * *

"Barricade, have you located Wolowitz?" Megatron asked

"No"

"Where are you?"

"On a road."

"Where as in on the globe."

"Bermuda."

"Why are you in Bermuda?"

"Looking. For. Wolowitz."

"In Bermuda?"

"Yes"

"Why Bermuda?"

"Maybe he's on vacation."

"And you think he went to Bermuda?"

"A little birdie told me he thinks he is good at getting girls. Where better for a failure with women to go to Bermuda"

"I heard he was married."

"Well… we heard two different things from different birds now didn't we."

"Barricade."

"Yeah"

"Go to the states."

"On my way"

"I need you about 5 minutes ago"

"I'm on it."

"NOW"

"Geesh, someone transformed on the wrong side of the car…"

* * *

_Knock knock knock_

"Penny"

_Knock knock knock_

"Penny"

_Knock knock knock_

"Penny"

"WHAT SHELDON!"

"I can't sleep."

"So?"

"Sing soft kitty."

"Home sick, eh?"

"Home sick is a type of sick"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm coming!"

Sheldon stepped away from the door so she could open it. The two walked towards his room.

"Your welcome Sheldon"

"Thank you" he paused. "For what?"

"You woke me up."

"Oh." He said "But you seemed awake"

"I seemed awake because you woke me"

"Oh."

They entered the room. Sheldon lay back down on the bed and adjusted the pillows. He looked up at her expectantly.

"Start whenever you like" he said

Penny rolled her eyes. But started to sing anyway. "Ok. Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty. Purr, Purr, Purr."

"You can leave now"

"Night Sheldon."

* * *

The next morning the group was brought breakfast. Sam also joined them. He had nowhere else to be apparently. He was still mourning his break up. The group was giving terrible advice.

"I don't understand why you would need human companionship." Sheldon said. "I have everything I need, what did she really give you? Coitus and an emotional break down. Who needs that?"

"Don't you have a 'girlfriend' Sheldon?" Howard asked he put girlfriend in air quotes.

"Why did you put girlfriend in air quotes?" Sam asked

"Because he wrote a girlfriend agreement, had her sign it and really doesn't use her for what they are for…"

"THESE ARE SOME GOOD PANCAKES!" Raj burst in randomly.

"Is he okay?" Sheldon asked

"No, he's still drunk from last night." Leonard summarized

"Morning," Penny said groggily as she walked in. "what's to eat?"

"Pancakes"

"Yum" she plopped in the empty seat between Leonard and Sam. "so, what you people talking about?"

"Helping Sam get over his break up." Howard said

"Still depressed about that?" Penny turned to Sam "maybe you should go out. Mingle. Get your mind off it. Hanging out with Alien Robots and these guys is not healthy. And no way to get over a girl."

"I guess."

"Hey! You and me can hang out! We can go PARTY!" Raj offered.

"I guess I would be a good chaperone for drunky mcDrunkerson."

"See! There we go! We can all go out together!" Penny added.

"Not me. I don't need to be captured by an evil robot today. Ask me tomorrow"

"I don't want to go out. I don't like the east coast"

"OKAY then. It will just be you, a wasted Raj, and me. Leonard you want to come?"

Leonard just nodded.

"After breakfast we all can head out?"

They all agreed. Breakfast was consumed and they all went their separate ways. Deciding to meet there at 10.

* * *

"Hey guys! Sideswipe is going to accompany us," Sam said as he walked in

"Sideswipe here. Nice to meet you all."

The three others waved. Sideswiped transformed into his car form and opened the doors. "Get in, guys. Where are we going?"

"Take us somewhere fun?" Penny asked

"Be more specific."

"How about the Jeffersonian? They have some really cool exhibits there!" Leonard offered

"NO"

"Why not?"

"It's a museum." Raj said. "That's boring!"

"Okay… I will just decide" Sideswipe offered.

"Good idea." Penny replied as they left the base.

* * *

They stopped at a coffee shop. Sideswipe was waiting by the corner. When he noticed something suspicious. He saw Barricade lurking around. Sideswipe drove to go investigate.

Inside the coffee shop, Penny, Sam and Leonard were waiting for drinks. They didn't see what was happening with Raj.

"Hi" a pretty girl said

"Oh, hi. I'm Raj"

"Jessica"

"That's a nice name."

"Thank you."

Back at the counter, the three were discussing where they were from. As both Penny and Leonard lived in Pasadena and Sam was not. And of course they were discussing Sheldon.

"He really bought a loom?"

"He made himself a poncho," Leonard added

"And he has to knock three times?"

"Yeup. And if you answer the door before he finishes he gets mad" Penny said

"Once he broke into a arcade and went into a ball pit, he would just pop out and said 'bazinga' when I tried to get him out." Leonard thought of the memory.

"That's crazy"

"Wait till you hear about the roommate agreement Leonard had to sign!"

"Don't get me started on that…"

"What's the roommate agreement?"

"I signed it before I got to move in. it has various terms, conditions, clauses."

"It has a clause for when aliens attack!"

"SERIOUSLY?"

"Maximum shower limit is 1 unless being attacked by water-soluble aliens."

"That's… good to know"

"There is one about the thermostat."

"The apartment has a flag"

"Fridays were reserved to watch firefly because 'that show would be on for years'"

"There is a Godzilla clause."

"What is the Godzilla clause?"

"I will help him destroy a monster that has destroyed Tokyo"

"Wow"

"That's not even the worst!"

"I have to name him my sidekick if I ever obtain superpowers"

"Sheldon can call emergency meetings"

"I have to give him 12 hours notice if I want to have sex"

"He must help him if he becomes a robot"

"I can't kill him if he turns into a zombie"

"He has to drive him to work"

"Selection of a new takeout restaurant requires a public hearing and a 60-day comment period."

"Pets are banned under the roommate agreement, with the exception of service animals" like cybernetically-enhanced helper monkeys"

"No hootenannies, sing-alongs, or barbershop quartets after 10.p.m."

"Past 10 p.m. you must refrain from raucous laughter, clinking of glasses and celebratory gunfire."

"Wow, that guy is crazy!"

"You don't know the half of it" Leonard and Penny groaned

"Hey! Where's Raj?" Penny realized

They all looked over to where he was when they last saw him, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"He could have gone back to Sideswipe."

Then they saw Sideswipe. Him and Barricade were duking it out. Barricade threw a punch but hit the near by building instead.

"So he is not with Sideswipe…"

* * *

Raj woke up in a dark room; he was deeply confused, one minute he was with a pretty girl, next he was here, tied to a chair with electrical cords.

"Where the heck am I?"

"That is classified" he heard a voice say

"Who are you?"

"That doesn't concern you"

"Where are you?"

"Right here."

"Be more specific dude"

"Behind you."

Raj looked behind him and saw a tall dark coloured robot with red eyes. "Which side are you on?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you people are split in two. Which one are you? Autobots? Or Decepticons?"

"Decepticons. Notice the red eyes?"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHAAHHAHAAAAHAAAAA AAHHHHHH!"

"SERIOUSLY? The more fight the more your tied."


	3. Chapter 3

"Sideswipe! Sam! What do you mean you lost Raj?" Optimus asked

"Sorry Optimus but he's like a puppy! He is there one minute and look away for one second and he has walked out the door to explore" Penny said

"Barricade came and I went to check it out."

"And you went and that's how the office building got punched?"

"He did that. But HE attacked ME!"

"Of course he did, he's a DECEPTICON! They live to attack things!"

"Raj was looking at the mugs then he wasn't! I don't know where he could have gone!"

"Sam! You guys lost a person!"

"Wait! You guys! I can call Raj and see where he is and we can go pick him up!" Howard exclaimed.

"Good idea Howard!" Leonard asked

Howard dialed the number and listened a bit. "Uh oh"

"What's uh oh?" Sheldon asked

"It said the device is broken"

"The device is broken? That's not good" Leonard added

"Optimus, do you think?" Sam asked

"Think what?" Penny asked

"The Decepticons got him?" Optimus asked to conform

"Yeah… that." Sam said

"It's a possibility we have to consider."

"That basically means yes they did it" Sideswipe said.

"You are in no position to talk Sideswipe, you lost a human to the Decepticons while fighting a Decepticon."

"Not my fault. Barricade started it!"

"I don't care right now. We need to find Raj before they kill him. That's our mission! Autobots!" he called out. Ironhide, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Skids, Mudflap, Wheelie, Que appeared. "ROLL OUT!"

* * *

The boys had found a video game. That they were playing for about an hour. They had instructions to stay at base while the Autobots went looking to rescue Raj. Sheldon told them to call it ORR as in Operation Rescue Raj. It was vetoed immediately. So they dug up an old PlayStation and hooked it up to the small TV in the quarter where they were staying. Penny got access to a laptop and was checking e-mails.

Penny looked over and saw them clearly entertained.

* * *

Bumblebee was racing down through the roads of DC radars on.

"Bumblebee, I got word that the Decepticons could be in an empty warehouse by the port. They aren't getting very creative are they?" Ironhide told his buddy

Bumblebee made noises in agreement.

"Wanna go check it out?"

Bumblebee was already headed that way.

* * *

Megatron was pacing the floor. Raj was freaking out. Megatron was trying to figure out what to do. He was very close to blowing him up. And he threatened to. Too bad he needed Raj to help him locate Wolowitz. Needless to say, Megatron was in a pickle.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Shut up! I'm trying not to kill you!"

"Oh, sure go straight to death!"

"Starscream! Deal with him! I need an aspirin!"

"Why do I got to deal with the guy!"

"I'M RIGHT HERE!"

"WE DON'T CARE!" both Decepticons said.

"Just do it Starscream!"

"What! Always got to put the work on me!"

"Look, I have tried. Its your turn."

"Not fair. I have done all the work for this project, I'm not that young of a robot anymore!"

"Stop fighting mom and dad! Both of you just leave!" Raj told the two

"What do you mean you did all the work!" Megatron ignored Raj

"I found this warehouse, got the team organized. I am the one who caught this guy! What did you do? Sit and yell at us!"

"Remember who your leader is!"

"Oh what are you going to do? Shoot me?"

"You bet on it!" Megatron then pulled out a cannon.

"This is gonna take a while…" Raj said to himself.

* * *

"How come you're here?" Penny asked Sam

"What?"

"How does one find alien robots?"

"Its… a long story…"

"Lucky for you, I think we will be here a while."

They both settled in for a long story

* * *

"I located the Decepticons." Ratchet told Optimus

"Good work. I'll get the gang and we will head over there."

"Why you going to get the humans?"

"I have a plan."

"What's that?"

"We work with Decepticons and they get Raj."

"Okay then"

* * *

The Autobots burst into the Decepticon warehouse. Megatron and Starscream were still fighting. There were 3 Decepticons against 9 Autobots. Not to mention 5 humans to go save Raj.

The fighting started immediately, and the group went to locate Raj.

"Penny…" Sheldon said

"What Sheldon?" Penny said annoyed, she was a woman on a mission.

"I feel funny…"

"Oh boy…" she rolled her eyes "Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr." She sang

"I'm feeling kinda sleepy boss," Starscream said as they were fighting

"Me too, dude" Megatron said

"Penny!" Leonard yelled.

"Yeah." She turned to him

"The Decepticons are getting sleepy when you sing soft kitty, if you keep singing it, they will fall asleep and the Autobots can defeat them." He exclaims.

"Leonard! That's brilliant!" she yelled back "you guys go get Raj"

The guys ran and Penny went slightly closer to the battle.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr." She sang again

"Starscream, I'm gonna nap like a cat. You can take care of this, right?" Megatron said as he left the warehouse.

"No… no. Boss?" Starscream said, "I need to nap too!" before they knew it Starscream just passed out in the middle of being punched by Bumblebee.

The random Decepticon was furious charging towards Penny. "I'm commin' for ya Blondie!" he raged

"Oh crap" Penny stood stunned

"PENNY!" Leonard came running in. they had successfully got Raj and were hoping the Autobots were done. Leonard feeling tons of adrenaline pulse through him runs and tackles Penny, just as the Decepticon shot the cannon. They both landed safely on the floor with a thud.

Meanwhile our friendly pal Optimus Prime exploded the Decepticon's head.

"Well, hate to quote staples… but… that was easy" Optimus added as the Autobots watched the fallen Decepticon twitch on the floor.

"Much too easy." Que said. "It makes me believe we have a much bigger battle ahead of us," he said

"Why worry about what we don't know Que" Ironhide told him

"Um… Leonard?" Penny said while they were still on the floor.

"Yeah? Oh… OH, sorry bout that… I'll just stand up there…" he said as he got up, and helped her up also. They both stood and looked at each other.

"Leonard, you kind of saved me back there."

"I guess if you call knocking someone to the ground saving a person"

"We both could have died"

"True, true"

"Like a superhero"

"I guess, except I don't have powers"

"Correct me if I'm wrong here, but if this was one of your superhero movies, wouldn't this be when the superhero kisses the love interest he saves?"

"Well I guess so, unless you're talking about…"

"Leonard." She interrupted

"Oh, yeah?"

She just looked at him

"Oh. OH! I get it now!" he said as he ran up to Penny and kissed her.

Then Bumblebee came up behind them and started playing wedding music.

The two looked up at him and stared

"Sorry about that, good old Bumblebee just loves to see people happy in love. The romantic of the group." Ratchet said patting bumblebee on the shoulder.

They all laughed and the reunited couple raced off to their group of friends that were standing off to the side. Giving each other one large group hug.

* * *

Back at base the people from Pasadena were working on heading back to Pasadena.

"Are you sure those freaks wont go after me anymore?" Howard asked Optimus.

"We have an Autobot on the satellite protecting it as we speak" he reassures. "You and your friends will be safe."

"Would it be okay that if they do want to capture and kill me they go after Sheldon?"

"Howard…"

"Kidding Optimus, kidding"

"You better be"

* * *

The group left for the airport promising to keep in touch with Sam, who didn't seem to want to do much socializing as he went right back to being a downer and making all the Autobots go insane.

They were in the large taxi van heading to the airport. They knew they would never forget their eventful trip to DC.

"I miss the limo we were in before…" Raj said sadly as they were on the highway. This started a debate with Sheldon about the cleanliness of taxis…

THE END!


End file.
